


shapes.

by roscpctals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscpctals/pseuds/roscpctals
Summary: chara isn't feeling that well, but that's okay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	shapes.

you were leaning against the kitchen counter, burning pain in your arm.

you'd done it again,

and you felt horrible.

you try to cry but nothing came, nothing felt real. everything was too empty.

the footsteps of someone didn't even register till they placed a gentle touch against your back. you suck in a breath and turn.

_ frisk. _

they move their hand down to reach yours, and holds.

frisk looks up and gives you a warm smile.

you only stared.

they tug you along out of the kitchen, and though you're confused, you decide to let curiosity take over.

your feet drag you across the wooden floor boards. the silence was comforting, even if it felt agonizing before. frisk just always had that effect.

  
  


you're about to ask where they and you are going, till-

they stop at the front of the bedroom you both were sleeping in just a bit ago.

''what-'' you start, before they give you a silent 'shh'. the door creaks as it's opened.

  
  


they drag you in and let go of you, warmth leaving. you wish they didn't.

you see them sit down on the carpet covered floor, and pat the spot in front of them, signaling for you to sit down.

you do as you let the feeling of the fuzziness of the floor consume you.

  
  


it's silent again.

''so…''

frisk scoots over to one of the drawers. (you peak over.)

they open it carefully, digging their hand in and rummaging, then out to show a box of a variety of differently colored pens. 

  
  


apparently your confusion shows, they sign in response;

_ 'want to show you a trick' _

you chuckle, "trick… as in a,  _ magic _ trick?'' 

they grin, shaking their head  _ 'no'. _

now back in their previous spot, they shuffle closer to you. they reluctantly touch your arm and look back up, as if asking for permission

you pause, then gulp. 

with a soft nod, frisk lifts up the arm sleeve of your striped pyjamas.

revealed were many scars that littered it from wrist to shoulder. some old, some new. splotches of red, bruises that were a mix of pink and blue-

you don't want to look at it.

frisk caress' your hand, you feel a bit of the tension roll off your shoulders.

  
  


then you begin to feel a stripe being drawn at the bottom section of your wrist. you look down, expression surprised.

it was pressed  _ hard _ too. like a knife would.

but, it didn't- feel  _ bad,  _ rather than the latter example would.

  
  


you look at the other in front of you again. a gentle look is placed on their face, and begin to roll up their sleeve, too.

''wait- you don't have to if-'' 

you stop.

  
  


red stripes and mixture of shapes filled frisks' arm. the closer you looked, you realize they were just drawn on. the lighter markings being the ones that have started to wash away.

_ 'when i get such urges like you, i like to draw on myself to distract' _

you open your mouth, but they cut you off,

_ 'you'd be surprised by how much it helps. i didn't believe it would, either.' _

you glance at their markings, then back down at yours. 

''so, what you're trying to say is, uh. i-''

_ 'you should try it out.' _

you blink.

i mean, you could, but-

"what if it, doesn't help?"

_ 'then we'll look and try other methods. there's no hurry.' _

they pause,

_ 'i don't want you to hurt anymore.'  _ then proceeded to clutch both your hands.

  
  


you take a deep breath,

maybe something got caught in your eye, because you start to tear up. 

arms wrap around you, and you do the same.

  
  


you feel at home.

you haven't felt like this in so long that it felt impossible to anymore.

  
  


but maybe, just maybe, you'll be okay one day.

and your arms at the break of sunrise were filled with all kinds of shapes that made you think of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that this fic doesnt sound like me romanticizing !! i 100% promise its not meant to be . i wrote this when i really wasnt feeling the best and needed comfort.


End file.
